Hidden Secrets
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! It’s HP’s 6th year at Hogwarts and there’s a new DADA teacher. Who is this mysterious woman that catches the whole school’s attention, along with one Severus Snape. And how is she connected to Hogwarts’ Golden Boy?
1. Hogwarts

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter one: Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...the only thing I do own is the character Celeste, I created her.

Warnings: So far not much, but in future chapters Language, hopefully a lemon scene.

Rated: R for later chapters

Summary: It's Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and there's a new DADA teacher. Who is this mysterious woman that catches the whole school's attention, along with one Severus Snape. And how is she connected to Hogwarts' Golden Boy?

* * *

I sat in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting for the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Earlier that week I had gotten a letter from said Headmaster asking me if I would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I have heard many things about the famous school and was ecstatic when I got that letter. I was awed when I appariated outside the gates of the school and couldn't wait to start teaching. I was knocked out of my thoughts when an older man entered the room.

"Ah Celeste. Thank you for coming here." He said smiling at me as he sat behind the desk in front of me.

"Thank you for having me here, Headmaster." I said smiling back at him. He seemed very kind with his long silver hair and a silver beard equal in length. He wore the oddest robes, bright blue with bubbles and ducks floating and quietly quacking.

"Please call me Albus." He insisted, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. I smiled and nodded. "Well I might as well show you your rooms." He said standing up. I stood up and followed him out of his office and though hallways, making sure to remember where we were heading so I wouldn't get lost later. We stopped in front of a painting of a starry night with a full moon. "Midnight." The painting swung open and he ushered me into the room.

"This is your common room, over to the left is the kitchen. Down the hall leads to your bedroom and your bathroom. The password is Midnight. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Dinner's at six in the Great Hall. The students will be arriving shortly after six. I'll leave you to get situated." Albus said smiling at me then left the rooms. After he left I looked around the rooms.

The common room/living room was done in soft creams and tans, with a couch and couple armchairs facing the fireplace. My eyes skimmed the bookshelves around the room as I started from the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door and walked in. There was a small table off to a side with counters and cabinets on the other side. There was also a stove, a refrigerator, and even a microwave.

I exited the kitchen going back through the living room and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and bedroom. I took the door on the right first. I walked into a room done in a pale blue with a four-poster bed with dark blue sheets. All the dressers and the bed were a dark cherry colored wood.

I walked over to a door that was farther down the wall from the door I walked into. I opened the door, revealing the bathroom, which was done in light creams. There was a large bathtub, a shower, the toilet and a sink. After looking around the bathroom I headed back into my bedroom and took my shrunken belongings out of my pockets and unshrunk them. When everything was back to it's original size I started to unpack and put everything way.

"Once everything was put away I looked up at the clock revealing I still had an hour left before was to head down for dinner. I decided a nice relaxing bath was in order, hoping it would calm my nervousness. I walked back into the bathroom and went over to the tub, turning on the water to the right temperature and placing the stopper into the drain. While the water was slowly filling up the tub I shrugged out of my robes. I unbuttoned my white shirt and slipped out of my shoes, socks, and pants, leaving me in my black bra and panties.

When the water level reached my liking I shut off the water. I unhooked my bra, letting it fall off my shoulders and onto the floor then slid my panties down, letting them join the pile of clothing on the ground. I reached my hand in the water to test the temperature then climbed into the tub and let myself sink into a reclining position in the water, letting out a soft moan in a relaxed pleasure.

After twenty minutes of relaxing and soaking in the water I decided I should get out and get ready for dinner. I stepped out of the now cool water and grabbed a cream fluffy towel, drying myself off and then wrapping it around my body. I took the stopper out of the tub to let it drain and headed back in to my bedroom to find something to wear. I grabbed a fresh bra and panties out of one of the drawers then pulled out a pair of black pants out of another drawer. I slipped on the bra; panties and pants then went over to my closet to find a shirt and robe to wear. I picked out a black button-up shirt and a simple black teaching robes.

When I was finished dressing I cast a drying spell on my long brown hair and put it up in a half ponytail. When I was done getting ready I had ten minutes left till it was six so I decided to head down there early. I left my rooms and headed for the Great Hall, getting lost and having to back track a couple of times.

When I entered the Great Hall I was amazed at how beautiful the room was. I looked foreword and saw teachers sitting at a long table located in the front. Albus smiled at me and beaconed me towards the table. I walked up to the head table and sat in the chair Albus gestured for me to sit in, which was located to his right. I slipped into the chair and faced the cheerful old man.

"How do you like the rooms? Did you get all situated?" Albus asked smiling at me.

"Yes I did and the rooms are amazing. This whole castle is amazing." I replied smiling.

"That's good to hear my dear. And thank you for agreeing to teach her.' Albus said his blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his glasses.

"No. Thank you for allowing me to teach here." He smiled some more and offered me a Lemon Drop, which I took and placed in my mouth. Just as I was about to turn and figure out who the surly dark haired man was beside me the Great Hall doors burst open and students started pouring in.

After students had found their seats at their respectful house tables an older woman came in with tiny, scared first years following behind her. I watched in fascination as the first years were sorted. When the sorting was finished Albus said some words and then food appeared on the tables. After we had all eaten our fill, Albus stood up once again and started speaking.

"Welcome to another school year. I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he motioned for me to stand up, which I did. "Celeste Potter." Students clapped, most of them looking confused at my last name, especially Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I sat down as Albus went on talking, about what I wasn't quite sure about because by then I spaced out.

Soon all the students were flowing out of the Great Hall doors going off to their house dormitories. Next the teachers stood up and started for the door. Albus offered to walk me to my rooms, which I excepted, as I stood up out of my chair and walked out of the Great Hall with him.

"He's going to be curious and is bound to ask questions and want answers." I said as we walked towards my room.

"Right now he won't get those answers." I glanced at him, my eyes narrowed. "Soon. He'll get the answers soon."

"I don't like…lying to him." I said frowning.

"It's not lying…its just holding back information."

"That too."

"I at least want him to learn a little more of Occlumency before we answer his questions and finds out about you." Albus said, his blue eyes that are usually twinkling where now filled with sadness.

"Fine." I said sighing, stopping in front of the portrait of the stay night with the full moon that concealed my rooms.

"Good night Celeste. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Albus said smiling at me then walked away.

"Night." I called out then turned to the portrait, said the password and entered my rooms. I sighed as I walked to my bedroom, unbuttoning my robes, letting them fall to the floor. I quickly stripped of all my clothing then walked over to my closet and pulled off a long t-shirt off a hanger. As I waked to the bathroom I slipped the shirt over my head and let is slide down my body, stopping at my mid thighs.

When I entered the bathroom I constructed my evening routine, which consisted of using the toilet, watching my face, and brushing my teeth. I returned to my bedroom and climbed into bed covering my body with the soft, warm blankets then spelled off the lights, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I know...I started another fic. I've been stumped on all of my other fanfics. My Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover fics I have a huge writers block on and my other Harry Potter fic Learning to Love, a Harry/Severus story, has me in a little rut. Sorry to any readers that read my other stories, I hope to have some new chapters out for them as soon as I get over this writers block. I have the second chapter for this story written, I just have to type it up. So I hope you like my story and my character Celeste Potter. I bet most of you know how she's connected to Harry. Any who, please review.

thanks,

Moonluna


	2. Severus

Hidden Secrets Chapter 2: Severus 

Sad I didn't get that many reviews. Oh well. I'll still continue writing this story. I wanted to thank those who reviewed:

Lady-Serena-Snape and Karus Immortalias

Sorry that it took so long to up date. Been busy with work. Then things around here got really crazy. My grandpa died at the end of January so I've been trying to use my sadness with him being gone and trying to move forward and look forward in my writing. Any who, on with the story!

* * *

'An hour till all the snot nose brats come back to school.' Severus Snape thought, raising a glass to his pale, thin lips. He took a sip of the red wine to help sooth his nerves and numb him from the upcoming mindless chatter coming from the students that tends to eco throughout the Great Hall.

'I wonder who Albus got to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Though, I doubt that whoever it is couldn't be worse then that last nimrod that he had to hire. That Umbridge woman was a real pain in the ass and did more harm than good to the students education.' He sat slowly slipping his glass of wine in silence until it was time for him to head up to the Great Hall for the arrival of the students and the Welcoming Feast. He stood up, banishing his empty glass with a slight wave of his hand, and headed out of his dungeon chambers up to the Great Hall. His cloak billowing out behind him.

Once he reached the Great Hall he walked over to the large table located in the back of the extravagant room, facing the four house tables. Most of the teachers were already witting at the table, including Albus- the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the only places that were empty were the two seats, either side of the Headmaster and his own- located second on the right of Albus. He knew that the empty seat to the left was for Minerva- the Transfiguration teacher, who was currently waiting for the students, mainly the first years to welcome them and get them sorted into their respective houses. Leaving the empty seat in between Albus and himself was for the DADA teacher. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Good evening Severus." Albus said smiling, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Good evening Albus." He replied, glancing at the Headmaster. The Great Hall magnificent doors opened and a young shyly walked in taking in the sights of the enormous hall and enchanted ceiling. Albus motioned for the young woman to come up to the table. She walked up and took the chair to the right of Albus. Severus listened in on their conversation staring in front of him.

She turned to him like she was going to start up a conversation with him only to be interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall opening and students come pouring in. The students came in taking their seats and Minerva sorted the first years after that old ratty hat sung of house unity. Once everyone had finished welcoming the new students to their houses, Albus stood up.

"Welcome to another school year. I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who I hope will last longer than this year alone." He then motioned to the young woman beside him. "Celeste Potter." Severus's eyes slightly bugged out but quickly put his unreadable mask back up to hid his surprise. He watched the students' surprised faces. He looked over at Hogwarts' Golden Boy, who looked extremely confused. His emerald eyes switching back and forth between the Headmaster and the new and mysterious DADA teacher. The students quickly turned to each other whispering absurd conclusions while enjoying the delicious feast that had appeared before them. Severus started to eat his meal with a scowl on his face. His eyes shifting over to the young woman beside him, whom was talking with Albus in hushed tones.

After the meal he quickly exited to Great Hall and headed to the Slytherins chambers to greet the first years. He entered to Slytherins chambers, watching as friends got re-equated and first years were welcomed and shown about. Severus spotted a young man with blond hair and piercing silver-blue eyes heading over towards him.

"How are they doing?" Severus asked the youth.

"Their doing well." The student answered. "Some are a little home sick but they're getting along well. Hey Severus, who exactly is the new DADA teacher?"

"I'm not quite sure myself Draco." He answered, looking at his godson. "Deciding to let your hair grow out?" He asked. eyeing the blond locks that now came to his shoulder, tied at the base of the young man's neck. Draco nodded. "Well good night Draco. Make sure you help take care of the younger years. Times are harsh now-a-days."

"Yes sir." Draco answered. Severus nodded and headed out the door and made his was to his own chambers. He stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"A new year already. So whom did that old coot get to be the new DADA teacher?" Salazar asked smirking from his portrait.

"Celeste Potter." Severus answered.

"Potter? Is she...?"

"No clue. Albus hasn't said a single word."

"Well keep me posted." Salazar said, a smirk shinning in his eyes.

"I will." Severus replied, his dark eyes glinting. "Silver." his chambers door opened and he walked in. Shedding off his robes, leaving him in a white button-up shirt and a black pair of dress pants. He gently discarded his robes on the back of a arm chair located in front of the fire place and walked over to a cabinet. He opened the cabinet, taking out a glass and a fairly large bottle of Fire Whiskey. He walked back to the chair and graciously sat down. With a flick of a elegant hand the a fire came roaring to life and proceeded to pour himself a good stiff drink. 'Who is she?' Severus thought taking a sip. Her long brown hair, blue eyes, and a Potter. True he wasn't sure of how she was related to Hogwarts Golden Boy, but he knew she some how was. 'She's a puzzle that I must solve.' Severus thought starring into the blazing fire.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm trying to get a new chapter of most, if not all my stories, up. Please feed the writer with reviews, they're nice to have. Unless it's flames. I think flamers are rude. I've been having a lot of trouble with flamers with a couple of my stories and it's giving me a headache at how rude and stupid people could be -mutters- reading something they know they wont like and leaving a nasty review even though they were warned in the summary. -mutters- 

Thanks,

Moonluna


	3. Classes

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 3: Classes

I woke the next morning to my alarm blaring. I laid there for a couple minutes, first rubbing the sleep from my eyes then stretching. Deciding that it would be best if I got up and get ready for my first day of classes; I tossed aside the blankets and sat up. A yawn escaped from me as I got up and headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I grabbed the end of my night shirt and slipped it over my head, tossing it on the hamper to the side.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on to the right temperature. I stepped under the spray of the water, letting the pounding of the hot water loosen the tense muscles in my back relax.

Starting to feel more awake and alert I grabbed my shampoo and start to lather it into my hair. I rinsed out the shampoo then followed with conditioner and then cleansed my body with a bar of rose scented soap. I decided it would probably be best to get out of the shower and get ready for the day. After all today is my first day of teaching.

'Good Goddess of all that is magical. I'm going to teach people something.' I thought, pausing. 'At lease Albus had suggested in his letter that I should first find out what the students know- to judge what they have an understanding of and what they need help with. Especially since I was told that the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sucked.'

'At least I wont have to do much today. Give each class a test on the knowledge that they should know for each year they're in, except first years who will do book work to get an start in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then spend the time they're taking the tests I'll grade the tests.' I gave a smile.

I turned off the water and hurriedly grabbed a towel to get rid of the sudden chill form the temperature change. I dried myself off then headed towards my closet.

I grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a light blue oxford button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of simple black robes. I put on a black pair of underwear and a black bra first then followed with my outfit.

When I finished getting dressed I sat down in front of my vanity on a stool located off to the side in my bedroom. I took a brush and brushed out the snarls in my waist length brown hair. I took a pony-tail and gathered my hair up, tying it in a bun at the base of my neck.

My stomach gave out a low growl in hunger, telling me I should probably head to the Great Hall for breakfast. I threw on a pair of Tinkerbell Character socks- a gift from Albus last Christmas- and a comfy pair of black Converse shoes. Not very teacher like, but it's not like the kids will be staring at my feet.' I calmly walk out of my chambers hoping that I wont take a wrong turn on the way to the Great Hall.

'That would be such a wonderful thing to go on my first day- get lost going to breakfast.' I thought sarcastically, walking past whispering portraits in the maze of Hallways.

'Thank Goddess.' I mentally sighed in relieve when I came up to the massive wooden doors closing off the Great Hall. I pushed on the door, which is rather light for it's size- magic is an awesome thing to have- then entered the enormous hall. All eyes turned towards me as I made my way up to the head table. I flicked a nervous smile at Albus as I sat down in the empty seat I sat in last night.

"Good morning, Celeste. How did you sleep last night?" Albus asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Good morning , Albus. I slept like a rock. By the way my rooms are amazing. Thank you so much." I answered smiling.

"I'm glad. There's no need to thank me, my dear. I'm just happy you agreed to come here and teach."

"No problem. I really didn't have anything going on. Plus, I've always wanted to come to Hogwarts. I've heard so much from my brother when I was younger. I was very disappointed when I wasn't allowed to go to school here." Albus sighed.

"I'm sorry Celeste, but you were better off going to a different school then here at Hogwarts- no matter how much we all wished you would follow tradition and go here."

"It's okay. I understand Albus. I really do." I reassured him smiling. I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed some buttered toast. I glance out at the sea of students as I nibbled on the toast. I stopped at a messy head of black hair. I watched as he conversed with his friends at the Gryffindor table.

'I wish that the truth could be out in the open. I hate lying and hiding the truth from you Harry.' I thought as bright emerald eyes met my blue ones. I could see the questions in those eyes. Questions he's dying to ask but wont get answers to till later. I tore my eyes away and turned to the dour black haired man to my right.

"Hello. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last night. I'm Celeste Potter. Who might you be?" I asked, turning towards him. He sneered.

_Severus, 3__rd__ POV_

'It still annoys me. Who the bloody hell is she? And how is she related to Potter?' Severus thought as he sat down at the Head Table in the Great Hall.

Him, along with most of the school, had one thing on their mind, Who is Celeste Potter? Which branched into hundreds of other questions. Is she related to the Boy-Who-Lived? Which Severus was sure she was. If so, how? What is she doing here? Where has she been? And why now?

He watched as she entered the Hall and made her way up to the table, taking a seat between him and Albus. Severus listened into the she-Potter and Albus's conversation, hoping to get some information on who she is. He processed through his head what was said between them as she started on her meal.

He sneered at her when she introduced herself and asked for his name. He was going to tell her off but he glanced over her shoulder to see Albus looking a him with a frown and a small glare. He turned his gaze back at the woman in front of him waiting for his answer.

_Regular: Celeste POV_

"Severus Snape, the Potions Professor." He said, his voice it's normal even, boarder line callous tone.

"It's nice to meet you Severus." All I got in return was a cold glare.

'Okay. Note to self: grease ball doesn't like to socialize.' I mentally noted, glancing at his should length black hair that looked greaser than a car engine. When I finished my breakfast I sat there staring out at all the students till Albus cleared his throat. I turned to him questioningly.

"If you come with me I'll show you to your classroom." I nodded and stood up. He stood up as well then headed out of the Hall with myself a step behind him. I walked beside Albus as he led me to what would be my classroom for the year, trying to memorize the way. After a while of walking through hallways and up moving stair cases, which seemed to take forever, we stopped at a thick wooded door.

"Here we are my dear. Everything is set up. Your schedule and what not are in there on your desk. Any questions?" Albus asked with a kind, grandfatherly smile.

"No. Just a little nervous." I replied with a small nerve-racked smile.

"It's okay to be nervous. Just remember if you need help or anything you can always come to me or the other teachers. Would you like me to sit in with you on a couple classes my dear?"

"No. That's alright Albus, but thank you for offering."

"You'll do fine Celeste. I'll see you at lunch. Remember, if you need anything just come to my office."

"I promise Albus. I'll see you at lunch." I reassured him. He smiled at me, blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses twinkling merrily. Then walked away, leaving me standing outside my classroom. I took a deep breath in, held it in till small dark spots invaded my vision, then let it- along with some tension- out.

I opened the door and stepped into the room, letting my eyes scan the room. Desks in rows, books for each classes- along with others- resting on shelves, windows letting in the morning sun, other odd and ends, and a large teaching desk in front of the class off to the right a little with a white board behind it- curtsies of Albus, knowing that I can't stand black boards and chalk.

I walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair, facing the student desks. I looked down at the neat piles of parchment. Spotting one that has my schedule I picked it up and started reading it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday through Friday times** (Single classes in mind):

Breakfast: 6:00 am- 7:40 am

First Class: 8:00 am- 9:00 am

Second: 9:20 am- 10:20 am

Third: 10:40 am- 11:40 am

Lunch: 11:40 am- 1:00 pm

Fourth: 1:00 pm- 2:00 pm

Fifth: 2:20 pm- 3:20 pm

Sixth: 3:40 pm- 4:40 pm

Dinner: 6:00 pm- 8:00 pm

Curfew: 10:00 pm

Classes- unless Double- are _one hour_ long. There is a _twenty minute_ duration between each class for students to get to their next class.

- Students are _recommended_ to use any spare hours to work on school work, but are not restricted to do so.

- Any student out of their common room after 10:00 pm are to be punished by point loss and/or detention, determined by Teacher who catches them and in some cases the student's Head of House.

-There is to be no cursing, hexing, jinxing of other students or teachers in the halls and are to be punished by point loss and/or detention and Head of House and/or Headmaster are to be informed.

-Students are not to be out of the castle on the grounds after dark, unless approved by teacher (Quidditch or detention).

- Hogsmeade is every other weekend for those who are Year three to seven with Parent/Guardian permission. Two to three teachers are chosen to supervise the students.

-------------------------

**Monday:**

1. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Year One

8:00 am- 10:20 am

2. Gryffindor and Slytherin Year Two

10:40 am- 11:40 am

3. Lunch

4. Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Year Seven

1:00 pm- 2:00 pm

5. Gryffindor/Slytherin Year Six

2:20 pm- 4:40 pm

**Tuesday:**

1. H/R Y2: 8:00 - 9:00

2.H/R Y5: 9:20 - 10:20

3. G/S Y4: 10:40 -11:40

4. Lunch

5. G/S Y1: 1:00 - 3:20

6. G/S Y7: 3:40 - 4:40

**Wednesday:**

1. H/R Y3: 8:00- 9:00

2. H/R Y6: 9:20- 11:40

3. Lunch

4. H/R Y4: 1:00- 2:00

5. G/S Y6: 2:20- 3:20

6. G/S Y5: 3:40- 4:40

**Thursday:**

1. G/S Y3: 8:00- 9:00

2. H/R Y1: 9:20- 10:20

3. G/S Y1: 10:40- 11:40

4. Lunch

5. H/R Y7: 1:00- 2:00

6. H/R Y6: 2:20- 3:20

7. G/S Y7: 3:40- 4:40

**Friday:**

1. _H/R/G/S Y2_: 8:00- 9:00

2. _H/R/G/S Y3_: 9:20- 10:20

3. _H/R/G/S Y4_: 10:40- 11:40

4. Lunch

5. _H/R/G/S Y5_: 1:00- 2:00

6. H/R Y6: 2:20- 3:20

7. G/S Y6: 3:40- 4:40

Years 2-5 combined house classes for day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay.' I thought after looking through the schedule. 'Why in the world does Albus always put Slytherins and Gryffindors together. After hearing all the stories of their animosity, you'd think that wouldn't be the best idea. Crazy old man. First Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That will be easy. Have them read the first three chapters, take notes and write and essay about what they learned in those chapters. The only problem will be the last class of the day. Double with Gryffindor and Slytherin Year six, which means Harry and his friends.' I let out a sigh. 'Oh well. They'll be too busy with the test and their assignment.'

I glanced down at my watch, taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, as my first class students came in and took their seats. I put on a smile and tumbled head first into my first class as a teacher.

I let out another sigh as I dismissed my second class. I watched as the students got out of their desks, making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. I took the stack of tests at the corner of my desk left by the students and put them in a neat pile in one of the desk drawers, waiting to be graded during my Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Year 7 class after lunch. I stood up, after locking the drawer, and headed down for lunch.

When I entered the Great Hall I looked up to see Albus with a friendly smile and eyes twinkling questioningly. I gave him a smile as I headed for the front table passing by the student tables.

"So how was your classes?" He asked as I slid into my seat beside him.

"Great." I said taking a couple sandwiches and putting them on my plate.

"How were the students?"

"Okay. They really didn't talk too much since the first years did some book work and the other years are taking a test. I assume that the first couple days or so will be easy with the students. Thought I wonder why you constantly put Slytherins and Gryffindors together in the same class. Even I know of the animosity that's been between these two houses for centuries."

"In hopes that one day soon Slytherin and Gryffindor will get along and there will be school unity." Albus replied with a wistful smile on his face. I stared at him with one eyebrow raised, silently questioning his sanity. I could see out of the corner of my right eye Professor Snape rolling his black eyes and a sneer on his thin, pale face.

"You are so weird Uncle." I muttered under my breath. Albus just kept smiling. I watched as Snape sat up straighter when his sharp hearing caught my sentence. I could sense the curiosity flowing off of him. He, like all the students, wondered who I was. Sadly the only person I want to know is the person who should but cannot know. I started on my lunch then sat back and observed the students. My eyes landed on the Gryffindor table and sought out a head of black hair with jade eyes obscured by black round frames and lenses. I watched as Hogwarts' Golden Boy conversed with his house mates.

I decided to head back to my classroom early and set up for the next students. As I stood up and walked to and out the Great Hall doors I felt Snape's gaze on my back.

'I have a feeling he's going to make things difficult this year.' I thought, climbing my way to my classroom. I entered the room and went to sit behind the desk. Pulling out the papers, I arranged them into piles. Blank tests- by year, finished tests, corrected tests, and my schedule along with notes and attendance lists. Pulling out the next classes attendance list I set it on the top, my eyes scanning through the names. I once again mentally prepared myself as the next class filled in a took seats.

The hour flew by and before I knew it my last class of sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors came pouring in. Slytherins' taking seats on one side of the room while Gryffindor on the other. I stood up and walked in front on my desk, standing up straight, and waited for the students for settle down to turn their focus on me.

"Hello class. I am Professor Potter. To start off the year I'm going to have you all take a test." the class groaned. "Now, now. There's no reason for that. The test is merely for the Headmaster and my purpose. It covers the subjects and spells you should know up to this point based on the Ministry and school curriculum. I have been informed on how...poorly your last teachers were, with the exception of Professor Lupin. Dumbledore and myself made this test to inform us what you know and what you don't so we can catch you all up to where you are suppose to be." I glanced at their wary faces.

"Don't worry. The tests are not going on your grades," they let out collective sighs in relief. "I will correct the tests and give them back to you so you know how you've done. I will be taking the results and taking what I find most have difficulty with to start off with before moving on too far in this years curriculum. Those whom are farther behind then the class will be allowed to have tutoring and extra classes to help catch them up with everyone else." I picked up the blank tests for the sixth years off the desk and held them in the crook of my left arm.

"There will be no cheating. This is for your benefit so it's useless to cheat. When you're done with the test I want you to quietly come up and put them on the corner of my desk then return to your seat and work on your first assignment. Which is to read the first three chapters in your book "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six" by Miranda Goshawk. I want you to take notes and write an essay about what you learned, what you think is important and why you think it's important for each chapter." Students groaned again, except one bushy brown haired Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter- whom just stared at me with questionable eyes.

"You don't have to have it done till next Monday at most. Though I suggest getting it done with and out of the way. Now I'm going to hand the test out and I want quiet for the rest of the period." I started, walking around to each desk and putting a test face down in front of each student. "The test is quite long but everyone should be able to finish it and get a good start on your homework. You may start after I've handed out all the tests." I finished handing out the tests to each student then walked back to my desk.

"You may begin." The students flipped over the test and began as I sat down behind my desk and once again started correcting tests, making side notes for myself on what students struggled on.

As time went by my stack of tests still needing to be corrected slimed a bit while the corner of my desk filled up with more tests. I looked up as Harry walked to my desk and put his test on the pile of growing papers. I could see the wondering and curiosity in his eyes. I gave him a brief smile then looked back down at the test in front of me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he headed back to his desk and start on the assignment.

I let out a mental sigh then glanced around the class, taking note on who was still working on the test. The rest of class went by fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was almost time to dismiss the students. I took a quick glance around, making sure everyone was finished with their tests, and saw everyone silently working on their homework. I stood up and walked in front of my desk. I made a gentle clearing of my throat to gain their attention.

"I just wanted to remind you to work on your assignment and that if you do finish it before Monday you're welcome to hand it in before hand." I started, once I had all eyes on me.

"I'm not entirely sure when I'll have the tests graded and hand them back since I have a lot of them to grade and then I have to go over them with the Headmaster. The next time we'll meet you'll have most of the time to work on your assignment. One thing about my class this year is that you will be given time to work on assignments and/or projects during class. So there should be no reason you can't turn in your work. I'll go over expectations when we meet again on Wednesday." I looked up at the clock.

"Class dismissed." As soon as the words left my mouth the students packed their things in their bag and left the classroom. The only one who really took their time was the Golden Trio. I gave them a small smile and began collecting the papers of my desk and then left the classroom shortly after them, locking the door on the way out. I let out a sigh and headed to my rooms to relax an try to put a dent in my correcting. Also to try to not be cornered by Harry or Snape.

'I can't deal with their curiosity and questions. And I'm going to try to avoid being stuck alone with either for a while.' I thought as I hurriedly walked to my rooms.

'First things first.' I thought as I entered my chambers. 'A nice relaxing hot bath.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had got to be the longest chapter I have ever written.

Concerning Harry Potter book 7: the Deathly Hallows, it wont happen or have much affect on this story as well as Harry Potter book 6: the Half Blood Prince. I may take some ideas and information out of the books and use them in this story but it wont be spoilers. I'll mostly just take out some of the spells mentioned and some of the information, such as what was learned about Goblins and what not.

I have Learning to Love chapter 7 written but I don't have it typed yet. I hope to get that done soon.

Updating for all of my stories will take a while because I we got rid of the internet, I'm currently borrowing from my father. Not only did we get rid of internet but we're also getting rid of the land phone so I can't even borrow it from my father. Plus we probably wont get broadband with so much going on and things around here going to change.

I'll work on my stories as much as I can and I'll try to get updates out as soon as I can.

Thanks for hanging in there, reading my stories and leaving reviews. I know many want to know where this story is going and whom Celeste is but it will be a couple chapters till that comes up. I hope you'll all hang in there and keep reading.

Thanks,

Moonluna


End file.
